My Little GhostFang Trailer
by GhostFang GF
Summary: My first My Little Pony fic which is a self-insert story. Enjoy the humor and bad words. This story was inspired by TheLostNarrator's My Little Losty video, so go watch that first before I spoil any thing for you. And if you want to watch any other YouTube video then watch Breaking and Entering by Thornquill Audiofics.


**From the ones that brought you stories such as Monster of the Force, Hello Sombra... Do You Want To Play a Game?, and Deadhopps, comes a more heartwarming story... About an abandoned alicorn filly... And the human who gives him a home...**

A 3 year old white male alicorn with glasses was sitting in the middle of a cardboard box. This alicorn had jet black wings, mane, tail, and underbelly. His wings were twice the size of any regular winged filly. His eyes were a bright red and all of his teeth were razor sharp fangs.

And.

He.

Looked.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed.

"Ugh what the fuck?" GhostFang said in his adorably high squeaky male voice. "Who did this? Why am I a goddamn toddler? But... This all looks so realistic and I'm a... *sigh* WHAAATT? Are you fucking serious?! WHO DID THIS TO ME!?

At that moment a human man walked up to him and his box that said 'Box contains an asshole' on the side of it. "Oh my gosh! It's a tiny little cartoon pony. Where did you come from?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD AND SATAN ALIKE!" GhostFang screamed in rage at the man as he propped himself up on the rim of the box. "AHSOKA! AHSOKA! WHERES AHSOKA!"

"Are you all alone? Here, I'll take you home with me." The man said with kindness in his voice. This just pissed off GhostFang even more.

"The HELL you will! You pick me up, and I swear I will piss all over you, I'm not joking, I've got a full fucking bladder!" He glared at the human who, by the way, should really be reconsidering taking this little monster home. "This is Tracer's fault isn't it?!"

**Confused about his past-**

"No I'm not you cock eating shit!"

**-the little filly has to start anew, learning to adapt in a world where he doesn't quite belong.**

"Come on little Ghosty. You can do it! Ignite your horn!" The human said to GhostFang who looked like a fully grown alicorn with a spiked dog collar, a black shirt with the words 'Don't fuck with me!' printed in white on the chest of the shirt, black boots for a pony's hind legs, a wrist band with spikes on his left front leg, and three small ear piercings in his left ear. His mane and tail were both spiky with his bangs being dyed dark red and his wings were twice the size of regular fully grown alicorns, his 9 inch horn had a crack going up the side of it. His 'magical tramp-stamp' was his Fanfic profile picture.

"PFFT. Fuck you! Fuck this! I'm OUT!" He yelled in a deeper voice then when he was a kid. He used his magic and his glowed dark red as did the door knob as the door opened. GhostFang was about to walk out and hail a cab when the human grabbed GhostFang's tail.

"WAIT! Ghosty! The world is outside can be very dangerous! I CAN'T let you face it alone!" He said as he held back GhostFang. GhostFang just rolled his eyes. This guy thought that the _world_ was more dangerous than _him_? GhostFang literally plots the guy's gruesome murder while eating cereal in the mornings, he even keeps a journal with details and well-drawn pictures.

"Ugh, alright, FINE. But I don't see any goddamn booze in this house so at the very least can we go fucking get some?!" GhostFang demanded.

The image changes to GhostFang without all of that gothic stuff and the hair dye. He got bored of that stuff real quick. He was currently sleeping on the human's stomach as he was asleep.

**But with time and a lot of love, the strange little pony comes to love the human. Who opened his home, and his heart to him.**

GhostFang suddenly jolted awake and pointed a hoof directly at the narrator with a death glare.

"NOPE! FUCK YOU! I DON'T LOVE SHIT!" GhostFang yelled with rage.

**And with even more time, discovers that ohana means family. And family means that even assholes need love too.**

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

The human knocked on the back door since GhostFang had locked him out. "Ghosty? Ghosty, I just want to come inside. please Ghosty let me love you." GhostFang just sat there on his haunches as his horn, and the key to the backdoor, both glowing dark red.

"Did Ruby wright this fucking shit, what the fuck!?" GhostFang angrily whispered to himself. He then decided to calmly talk to the human. "NO! Until I get the fuck out of this goddamn story, you're not coming in!"

"But aren't you supposed to be prompting pacifism, peace, and being kind and loving to each other?" The human said.

"What did you just say? Pacifism, peace, and... Wait. HICCUP! IS THAT YOU!?" GhostFang yelled in anger.

**Though everything seemed alright to GhostFang-**

"NO IT DOESN'T BITCH!"

**-he still felt out of place in a world full of humans, and no other ponies like him. And so, the human who took him in did his best to help him deal with these feelings.**

GhostFang was laying on his bed in his room with his laptop resting on his stomach.

"As if I'm talking to that fucking LOSER about 'feelings'. I'm just going to jack-off to some porn!" GhostFang said to the narrator. He clicked on something and instantly smiled. "HELLO! I bet you'll be better company than that cock sucking narrator." GhostFang said to the image on his computer as he started to get hard. His eyes then glanced at the readers as he started to get uncomfortable. "O-ok you guys can leave now." See you guys weren't leaving he hides his face behind his laptop. He then sticks his hoof out, flicks it at the wrist and says, "Go away dammit!"

**But then fate intervenes, and puts Ghosty through the ultimate test... Friendship or Family?**

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Hello there sir. We're here to get our friend Rainbow Dash. She's about yea high, cyan blue fur, spiky rainbow mane and tail, pair of cyan wings, has a picture of a cloud with rainbow colored lightning bolt on both her ass cheeks?" Twilight Sparkle said to the human with a smile while the rest of her friends stood behind her.

"What is this, a strippergram? Wrong fucking fanfiction!" GhostFang said standing next to the human.

"Well that's really rude!" Twilight said, obviously offended. "There's no need to-"

"Excuse me, luvs." The five out of six main characters of My Little Pony turned around to see two more ponies.

One was a bright orange Pegasus mare with brown leather piolet's jacket and the Overwatch logo on her butt. Her mane and tail were brown and spiky. She wore some sort of harness on her chest with a blue glowing ring in the center of it. She had white metal foreleg braces on and she was wearing some orange goggles, but what caught everyone's attention was that her wings were blue and made of a glowing transparent energy. The other pony was an Earth pony stallion wearing a red and black full body spandex costume with a mast and there was two swords on his back and two handguns strapped to his hips.

"HI DEADPOOL!"

"HI PINKIE!" The red and black stallion yelled.

"You know her?" The orange Pegasus asked.

"Yeah, we met at a DEATH BATTLE. We bonded over the birthday party she threw for me." Deadpool said with pride.

"Right... So anyways luvs. We heard you had a bit of an asshole problem and-" The mare started but GhostFang just exploded.

"Tracer! Deadpool! Where the FUCK have you been?! This is all your fault isn't it?!" GhostFang yelled at them.

"I WISH! This is awesome! I need to visit Ponyville like this sometime..." Deadpool said and Pinkie nodded approvingly. Tracer just ignored him and tried to explain to GhostFang to avoid his wrath.

"Hey don't look at me! I'm just along for the ride!" She said. GhostFang was about to yell at them some more when they all heard someone typing on a computer. Once again the five out of six main characters of My Little Pony turned around to see an orange unicorn mare with white and dark blue mane and tail with a white horn, and a brown leather belt that had a metal cylinder on it. The logo on her butt was the logo for the Jedi Order. She was typing on a black laptop, _GhostFang's_ black laptop.

"'It will require the ultimate of all feels.'" She said devilishly as she typed. Before GhostFang could question this, he heard the narrator again.

**It will require the ultimate of all feels.**

GhostFang then put the pieces together.

"Ahsoka! AHSOKA! Goddamn it get me the FUCK out of here! YOU fucking did this!? I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA' WRAP SANDPAPPER AROUND A DILDO AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKIN' CUNT!" GhostFang screamed as he chased after his roommate.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran for her life.

"YOU MADE THE MISTAKE OF GIVING ME A HORN _AND_ WINGS YA' BITCH!" GhostFang screamed as he chased her. This left the human alone with the other ponies.

"Sooooo, does this mean I can trade this pony in for Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

"I don't care." Tracer said as she walked away.

**Coming this summer**

**My Little Ghosty:**

**Friendship is an Asshole**

**Don't miss its premier on June seco-**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA APRIL FOOLS MOTHERFUCKERS!" GhostFang laughed as you all sit there and cometo realize that this story is just a prank and you all got trolled.

Suck it haters.

Suck it long, and suck it hard.

* * *

_**This story was inspired by TheLostNarrator's My Little Losty video. If it is possible, I would like someone to draw a picture of my adult pony self. Please? I'll give you fifty bucks.**_


End file.
